A Night in with Friends
by shellers23
Summary: Ruby, Neal, Emma, Belle and Graham are all friends who live together: read to find out what they get up to
1. Drinking Games

Neal, Graham, Belle, Ruby and Emma were friends since Kinder-garden. Now they were all at university studying different subjects. Belle was studying English with a minor in history, Emma and Graham studied criminology, Neal Philosophy and Ruby Art history. They all attended Story Brooke University, and shared a house together. Today was Friday night and that meant no lectures for any of them tomorrow, making it the perfect night to complete with each other while drinking and playing games. Seeing as Ruby and Graham finished their lectures at 3pm, they decided to go to the supermarket and purchase the alcohol for later that night. They picked up three bottles of vodka, a bottle of tequila, two packs of beer, orange juice, cranberry juice and cola. They then went to the snack isle and bought some chocolate and crisps; paid for their items and took it back home. It was now 4: 30, with everything put away Ruby changed out of her leather trousers and red shirt into some lounge wear and waited for the others to arrive. Graham instead decided to order pizza for everyone.

At 5 pm Ruby with the help of Graham gathered the group around an declared all must participate in the drinking game or else that person will have to clean the entire house all by themselves for two months. The rules were simple various games would be played, and the person who managed to survive the longest not passed out would win and would not have to be involved with the cleaning of the house for the next two months. Everyone had an hour to get themselves ready before it was time to begin. Like Ruby Emma and Belle changed there clothes, Belle in her grey shorts and her white and pink crop t-shirt, and Emma into black sweatpants and a black vest top, meanwhile the boys sat on the sofa chatting about football and drinking beer. The drinking game competition would commence at 6:45 pm when the Pizza arrived. The doorbell rang, Pizza bought in and the group made their way into the living room. The house had an open plan structure, they all sat down on the grey rug in a circle chatting, drinking and listening to music on Emma's Spotify. Ruby, Emma and Graham also thought it would be a great idea to snap the night so with their phones the spamming of snapchat began as well as the events of the night.

The first game played that night was _Ring of Fire_. Each person had their own glass filled with the alcohol of their choice, and a canister placed in the middle. The rules of this game were quite simple depending on the card taken you would have to drink. For example a 2 could mean only boys drink whereas an Ace meant everyone had to down their drink.

Once _Ring of Fire_ finished, they moved onto the second game of the night which was _Give or Take_ , this game is similar to Truth and Dare, but has the third option taking either a shot or drinking your drink for a period of how many seconds is the face value of the card.

Ruby decided to be the dealer and dealt four cards to everyone, she then placed six in the middle in vertical columns.

The first person to flip their card was Belle, and she decided to go safe and ask for a Truth, and so Ruby asked Belle

" Have you ever slept with a friend's dad, brother, mum or sister and they did not know?"

to which Belle answered "Yes"

Everyone was shocked, Emma was the first to recover and asked

"Who" to which Belle replied smugly

"The question only stated if Ive done it not with whom"

"Oh, come on, you have to tell us" said both Neal and Ruby at the same time but Belle only smiled and shook her head no

Next was Neal's turn, and he decided to ask for a dare, to which Ruby responded

"Run through the house naked for 2 minutes"

"Thats outrageous" replied Neal

"A dares a dare, enjoy" responded Ruby in a sweet and innocent voice

After an hour and a half of playing this Emma and Neal passed out of the floor leaving the others to continue playing a different game.

The next game played was _"Fuck the Dealer"_ this game involved guessing the cards the dealer or player had in their hands, if guessed correctly that person could pick a person to drink, if guessed incorrectly that person had to drink. As Ruby was the dealer in the last game, Graham decided to deal for this game. Belle managed to guess the cards correctly more times than the others and decided to try and take Ruby out by making her take a drink for every card Belle guessed correctly, Graham caught onto what Belle was doing and followed suite teaming up with Belle. Belle's plan however was unsuccessful as Ruby's high tolerance and Graham not really drinking resulted in Belle calling quits and excusing herself to her bed for the rest of the night.

Ruby and Graham decided to try a different game and instead moved over to where the TV and put Family Guy on the rules of this game was pretty simple, each time a character said a certain word or phrase, someone falls down, a parody of another show occurs….. a certain number of drinks must be drank. After 4 episodes, and 6 hours later there was finally a victor Graham. Graham snapped an image of his friends, slumped on the floor, he then drew a clown face on Neal and Emma and snapped that. He downed the last of his drink, grabbed some water and went to his bed as he knew tomorrow was not going to be a pleasant day but for him, there would be no cleaning for him the next two months as he won the competition.


	2. Clean Up

Belle was the first to awake, light peeked through her blue curtains shining down on her face, she looked at clock and saw it was 9:17, she sat up, swung her legs to the right and got out of bed; with one step she realised that was not a good idea as she suddenly felt dizzy. Belle went back to bed cursing Ruby and Graham for coming up with the stupid game as she felt like utter crap. Belle also cursed herself for not backing out, one month of cleaning would be nothing, it would not seem like a punishment at all, the way she felt now on the other hand was a reminder of why she spent long hours at the library on a Friday and Saturday. Belle turns onto her side and uses the pillow to try and block out the sun. Going back to sleep would hopefully result in her feeling better upon her second awakening.

Graham was the second to wake up, he gulped the remaining water in his glass before swinging his legs to the side getting out if bed and going to the bathroom. Once washed up he went to check on his housemates, he grabbed his phone from his room, and made his way downstairs to see what state everyone else was in. Upon entering the living he saw Emma and Neal curled up together looking oh so sweet and comfortable, he took a picture and saved it to his phone, with this he would have more ammunition in regards to teasing the pair who always seemed to deny any form of romantic attraction to one another. Turning to the left he saw Ruby sprawled out on the floor lying on her stomach, reminding him of a little puppy sleeping, he looked at her smiled at how cute she looked took another picture.

Graham went into the kitchen made some toast and coffee and began to eat.

The smell of coffee roused the non sleeping beauties from their sleep, with the exception of Ruby who continued to sleep on

"What time is it?" Emma asked sitting up slowly

"A little after 11" Graham replied taking a bite of his toast

"I am never drinking again" Neal said standing up and fetching water for himself and Emma, he walked back over and passed one of the glasses to her

"Thanks" Emma said

"So how are you feeling" Neal asked

"Not bad" replied Emma taking a sip from her glass "I don't remember this place being so messy last night, guess we should wake Ruby and Belle" and with that Emma walked over to Ruby and shook her awake

"Let me sleep a little longer" Ruby mumbled and continued to sleep on

Emma wasn't about to let this happen, after all last night was Ruby's idea and the place needed to be cleaned as soon as possible seeing as she had plans later on, and a messy house was one thing she could not stand

"Ruby if you don't wake up I will tickle you" and to make a point Emma jabbed Ruby in the ribs, Ruby sat up quickly

"Ok, Ok, I'm awake"

Belle waltzed into the living room, greeting everybody and swiped the last slice of toast off of Grahams plate and popped it into her mouth "Thanks" and began making coffee for everyone, after everyone was clean and ready they cleaned the place without Graham who sat watching TV and making comments about how nice it was that he did not need to do anything.

5 pm arrived and the doorbell rang signalling the arrival of two of Emma's classmates from her criminology lectures, Merida and August. The group gathered in the living room to discuss how they were going to organise their presentation on the representation of crime in the media. Meanwhile Graham, Ruby and Neal make their way to the Rabbit Hole for a few rounds of billiards and some drinks. Graham goes to get them some drink, while Neal and Ruby secure a pool table. The Rabbit Hole is a small establishment, being the only place or nightlife within the town the standards of this place is rather grim. There is alcohol puddles on the ground, a jukebox which plays all the tunes, a few pool tables, a tiny dance floor at the back and one bar tender. A guy of average height, brown hair, friendly enough that if your visit is a solo drink and your down in the dumps then he may just be the person to change your mood and you forget what was troubling you all along. Graham came back with the drinks and the game commenced.

The first two to play would be Graham and Ruby, Graham took off his jacket, chucked it at Neal and took his cue stick to make the opening shot. He then moved to the left and knocked both the yellow and red ball which pocketed in their respected holes opposite of each other. Deciding to show off a little he sat part way on the table to the side to make his next shot which of course went in "impressive wouldn't you say" A couple of people looked towards the game when it first started, and then more and more started coming to watch Graham continued playing this way for quite some time, and Neal remembered why they stopped playing this game with Graham around, not only was he good but a real show off at the same time. He oozed confidence and cockiness when playing. Neal sent a quick text and photo to Emma captioned _cocky show off in action._ Before taking leave and making his way to the dance floor.


	3. 3 am

3: 00 am the time for either getting home from a good night or for sleeping but not for Belle or Ruby. No they decided 3 in the morning would be the perfect time to bake, so that is where we begin. Ruby couldn't sleep, for the past hour or so she has been trying to let sleep claim her but for some reason she just could not sleep; so she decided to do what any other person would do go and wake Belle up. Ruby got out of bed and slowly made her way to the bedroom next to hers, she could see that the lights as it peaked through from the bottom of the door. Ruby slowly opened the white door to Belle's from and smiled at what she saw. There Belle was curled up asleep in her bed, the large duvet swarming her tiny figure while her chestnut hair was sprawled across her pink pillow _must have fallen asleep reading again_ was the first thought that came to Ruby's mind, and true enough next to Belle lay a book. Ruby descended further into the room tiptoeing, trying to make as little noise as possible. She then sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair from Belle's face. Belle smiled, incoherent words passing her lips, before she slowly opened her eyes and saw Ruby.

"I couldn't sleep so thought…. maybe you would be willing to keep me company" Ruby said in the sweetest voice she could muster and giving Belle the most hopeful puppy dog look

Belle continued to look at Ruby, a little war going on in her mind, whether she should leave the warm cocoon she woke up in or remain where she was.

"Ok" Belle replied, out of everyone in the group Ruby was the one person Belle was the closest to, and when Ruby gave Belle that face Belle was never able to deny her request no matter what it is, so with that the two left the bedroom, walked into the living and bypassed that into the kitchen where they pulled up two chairs and sat. Seeing as it was early morning no establishments would be open, not that either of them really wanted to go out; no good shows would be on TV, besides neither one of them really wanted to watch anything. The girls sat in silence before Ruby had an idea

"How about we bake some brownies"

"Ok we can bake some but they have to marshmallows in them"

"Deal" and with that the girls began looking for the ingredients needed, grabbing them from the pantry and putting them on the table.

"Any reason you couldn't sleep, something on your mind?" Belle asked

"Not really, just couldn't" Ruby replied

"Not really mean something is on your mind, i'm here if you want to talk, vent or I don't know do something crazy" Ruby smiled at that and replied "I know, maybe later, for now I just want your company and to bake like we used to when we were younger" and with that the two went back to

baking in silence, although it wasn't an awkward silence Belle left Ruby to go bak to her bedroom and retrieve her phone so they could listen to some music. Phone in had, bluetooth speakers on Belle opened up Spotify and played some Taylor Swift and the girls resumed there task.

Feeling a little white powder hit her face Ruby quickly turned around snapping out of her daze

"How about I takes these over to the oven now" Belle said while Ruby wiped her face, a devilish smirk replacing the void expression she had before

"Oh now it's on" Ruby said….

Emma made her way down the stairs in her grey shorts and black t shirt,

"Oh no Ruby you can't"

"Belle you've asked for it"

laughing and more caught Emma's attention as she continued to make her way down the stairs, curious to see what her friends were up to so early in the morning.

The first thing Emma noticed was white powder covered the floor, as well as both of her roommates, curious to see more Emma continued her journey into the living room quietly so no one could hear her; the next thing Emma noticed was liquid chocolate smeared all over Belle's when she turned around and the sound of Ruby's laughter

"You two look like your having fun, anyways I just came for some water" Emma said crossing the war zone, she opened the fridge grabbed a bottle, what neither of them noticed was that Emma also took the whipped cream out of the face, spraying Ruby right in the face, Ruby stood in shock and Belle burst out laughing at what Emma had done and the look of Ruby's face. Emma then continued her journey back up the stairs, water in hand laughing to herself leaving Belle and Ruby to continue there morning antics

"Swan your dead" Ruby shouted after her, before she as well joined in with the laughter.


End file.
